From a Distant Future
by Emily Pannell
Summary: I suck at summeries but there is one inside if you want to read. SeesYuki Fic. R&R.


Okay here is the summery of my story (**I suggest you read this before starting story**)((By the way this is my first fan-fic))…._Yuki (one of the main characters of my story) is a demon slayer in the year 2017. Three years after Kagome's first adventure in the Feudal Era (year 2000 in the Inu story time), there was a demon invasion which caused the demons to rule the world once again. On one of her hardest missions, Yuki is stuck in the middle of a blazing inferno with no way out. She finds that her only escape root is a sewage tunnel close by. With the fire inferno closely following her, she races to the end of the tunnel and finds herself on top of a cliff surrounded by a forest, which she knows not of._ (Long summary, I know, but it was the only for people to understand the story without spending so much time explaining it in it.) P.S.: I do not own the Inu-Tachi, but I own the new characters. NO COPYING OR YOU WILL DIE! Or you can get my permission to use them in your stories. P.S.S.: I do not care if you flame me because I will just roast my marshmallows and pop my popcorn on it.

**Chapter One: The Beginning and The Future**

_Feudal Era, Two Years, After Naraku's Defeat_

_Camera is floating over a burnt-down forest. Camera starts moving quickly around showing that there is no living life force around the area. It finally stops in front of the biggest tree that was left, in the forest. Suddenly the tree starts glowing a faint purple color that is growing brighter and brighter by the second. After glowing as bright as it can, the tree expels a large cocoon, a similar shade of purple, and it lands on the ground and breaks. From inside the cocoon appears some sort of creature that is neither human nor demon. The camera moves closer to get a better view._

The man that came out of cocoon was a tall man with a menacing look on his face. He had long greasy black hair and murderous red eyes. In human years he looked to be 21 years old. He suddenly smiles and says," I will finally carry out what I was born to do. I will finish creating your kingdom, my creator, Naraku." (Duh, duh, dun!) He starts to bring himself up and finally is able to support himself against the tree he was expelled from (I could describe him more now because he is standing up. Let us just say he isn't wearing any clothes and keep it at that, shall we? I want to keep this PG-13.) He tries to walk away, but he finds himself unable to get up. "Fuck, I can't move my legs yet!" He tries again to stand up and finds that this time he doesn't need support.

He starts to wobble away saying, "Now, how shall I start my conquest….First, I will need some faithful followers to do my biding… (looks down)… I will also need some clothes. Then I…"

_Camera stands still until the strange man walks away. Camera now turns to the giant tree that the man was born from. A huge gust of wind comes and the tree turns to ash. Then camera slowly fades away to…_

_New York City, New York: 2017_

_Camera looms over what looks to be the remains of a once populace city. Camera moves into the city to show a fog covered street. Out of the fog comes a young girl who looks to be 17 years old. She has long silky black hair up in a pony tail, dark intense blue eyes, and fair colored skin. She's wearing what looks to be a black leather tank-top and matching pants, black fingerless gloves that are also leather, and worn out black knee-length boots (not those weird high healed kind. They're kind of like the kind Link wears in The Legend of Zelda, if you played it). She is carrying many weapons, including: a giant boomerang, a broad sword on her back, a giant star (kinda like the ninja's use except it's a lot bigger and there is only one)attached to the sheathe of the broad, a long sword, two katanas, a short sword, and a knife on her leg and two hidden in her boots (there a part in her boots where a sheathe was made especially for knives). She seems to be very agitated at something and looks like she's going to kill someone._

The girl stops and turns around to find what looks to be a lizard demon behind her. She glares at it and says, "Ya know, it took me hours to figure out where you and your gang were, and what an appropriate place, the heart of New York City. I still can't figure out how you got away from me, but this time you're going to die."

The demon smiles at her and says, "Ow really, then why didn't you do it before? I mean, since you're such a great demon slayer with a big reputation to uphold. You should have been able to kill me right away. Why?"

"When I'm in a bad mood, I like to play with my weaker prey, but you pissed me off even more by actually getting away. You are going to die a very, painful death and you'll beg for mercy, which I won't give." Then the girl started advancing towards the demon, very slowly, with the two katanas at hand.

With panic in his voice, the demon says, "YYYYoouuu wwon't be able tto fface all my men. COME OUT BOYS!" silence…. "I said, 'COME OUT BOYS'!" more silence… "Ow shit…"

"Yes, you should be panicking 'cause I already killed all your friends. Now, where was I? Ow yea, your torture session… ( looks at the time)...Damn, I don't have time to torture you. I'll just have to kill you quickly." Suddenly, she lunged forward, at inhuman speeds, and slit the demon's throat. Then she slices off the fangs and tail of the demon 'Ji-chan will be able to use these for weapons and armor when I get home.' She starts to walk away from the scene of the battle and looks across the harbor. _Camera shows the remains of what used to be the Statue of Liberty. It seems that a giant demon either completely knocked off the upper half of the statue or bit it off. _'When they took that out, the demons pretty much won. I wonder what life would be like if the Demon Invasion of 2000 never happened. Maybe I could've seen what this city was really like. One can only imagine now.'

_The scene ends with the camera showing the girl looking at statue and the city, and then camera fades as she starts to walk away._

Sorry I made the chapter so short but I thought that would be the best place I should put it before I get too carried away. And, don't fret; I'll put Yuki's name in the next chapter. So, what do you think? Please don't go too hard on me; I bleed easily. Jk. Anyway I will add more excitement to it 'cause it is a little dull right now. Also R&R!


End file.
